Fast Food Chain of The Night
by Pieloverr
Summary: Alucard awakens one night. Aware of evil food chains once again at work in his land. He sets out to rid the world of his fathers cursed cooking once and for all. Edited script from SoTN.
1. Food Food everywhere

1. Richter and Dracula

Richter: Die monster. You don't belong in this world!

Dracula: It was by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was not called here by humans, who wish to pay me tribute.

Richter: Tribute? You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves!

Dracula: Perhaps the same could be said of all religions.

Richter: Your words are as empty as your soul. And your soul is as empty as your words. And your soul is as empty as your soul is your words. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you. And even if we did, I would still defeat you.

Dracula: What are you saying? What is a Belmont? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk; have at you!

Dracula: No! This cannot be! AAAAAAAAAH!

2. Alucard and Death at the Entrance

Death : Ah, Alucard. What is your business here?

Alucard: I've come to steal my fathers food. ...For the villagers, you understand.

Death : Still befriending mortals... I'll not ask you to return to our side. But I demand you order Pizza Hut for them at once!

Alucard: I will not.

Death : You shall regret those words. We will meet again.

3. Alucard and Maria Renard at the Marble Gallery

Maria : Wait a moment! You seem un-human and yet... what do you here?

Alucard: I've come to steal food.

Maria : Then we have the same purpose. I'll trust you for now. I'm Maria. Who are you?

Alucard: Alucard.

Maria: : Not the talkative type I can see. Well, perhaps we will meet again. If you live that long. Farewell.

4. Alucard and the Master Librarian at the Long Library

Alucard : It's been a long time, old man.

Librarian: Oh! Its you, "young" master Alucard. What do you need?

Alucard : I need the food of this castle.

Librarian: Young master, I cannot feed one who opposes the Master!

Alucard : You won't go unrewarded.

Librarian: Really? In that case, just tell me what you need.

5. Alucard and Maria at the Alchemy Laboratory

Maria : So, we meet again, Alucard.

Alucard: It seems so.

Maria : As friendly as ever I see. It's strange...this castle is different than I remember it.

Alucard: This castle is a creature of Chaos. It may take many incarnations.

Maria : Then I can't rely on my memories, huh? Oh well, I'll do my best. Good luck.

6. Alucard and Maria at the Royal Chapel

Maria : Impressive. You're very strong.

Alucard: What is it you want? You did not come here to tell me that.

Maria : You're right. Do you know the name 'Richter Belmont'?

Alucard: Of the Belmont clan? Of course, but...

Maria : He disappeared about a year ago. I'm sure he's here. If you see him, please let me know.

Alucard: As you wish, milady.

Maria : Thank you. So... you do know how to be a gentlemean.

7. Alucard and Richter Belmont at the Coliseum

Richter: HA HA HA HA!

Alucard: Who are you?

Richter: Open Hell's gate! Come forth, my servants! And someone get me some Pizza!

Alucard: The scent of your blood...you're hungry!

Richter: Crush this flea who invades my castle. HA HA HA!

Alucard: I'm certain that was a Belmont. So he said he desires Pizza Hut...

8. Alucard's Nightmare

Alucard: Mother!

Lisa : That voice...Alucard it's you!

Alucard: I'm coming, mother! I'll save you!

Lisa : No, Alucard. Don't come here! Go to the store! Your mother is very hungry. Be a good son and get me some steak.

Alucard: But mother...

Lisa : It's all right. If my eating can save others, I gladly surrender my food.

Alucard: Mother, no! Please, no!

Lisa : Yes, Alucard. Watch me die, and remember always my last words to you...

Alucard: Yes, mother.

Lisa : You must despise Pizza Hut. It is to be your prey!

Alucard: WHAT?!

Lisa : Better for you to eat them than to let them compound their sins. Begin by eating that one, over there.

Alucard: No! It wasn't like this!

Lisa : What's wrong? Alucard?

Alucard: My mother never said such a thing!

Lisa : What do you mean? Eat them, and bring them happiness!

Alucard: No! You're not my mother! What kind of demon are you?!

Succubus: You broke free of my spell. I like that.

Alucard : Demon! Death is too good for you.

Succubus: Come here little boy, and show me what food you have.

Succubus: Darkling, I smell your blood. You're a vampire? Could it be...that strength, that hunger for steak, that beauty...you're the son of Lord Dracula!

Alucard : Death in the dream world will send your soul wandering through all eternity, demon.

Succubus: No wait! I beg of you...!

11. Alucard and Maria at the Royal Chapel

Maria : So did you find food?

Alucard: I don't know if its the food you're looking for. But I found a Belmont who was cooking eggs.

Maria : Really? So he is here! He can feed me!

Alucard: But the one I saw was the enemy. He was the Lord of this castle.

Maria : That can't be true! You're wrong! I must go now!

12. Alucard and Maria at the Marble Gallery

Maria : Alucard?

Alucard: That voice. Maria?

Maria : I'm sorry. You were right. He stole the villagers food, and has joined forces with the enemy.

Alucard: So it was a Belmont after all.

Maria : But someone must be controlling him. Whatever we do, we can't harm the fo- I mean, Richter.

Alucard: But he must be stopped before he can cook all the food.

Maria : I know. Well...here...take these with you.

Alucard: What are these?

Maria : If you wear these, you can see beyond evil illusions.

Alucard: Thank you. 'Tis best then if you pray for the soul of your friend, and your food.

13. Alucard and Richter at the Castle Keep

Richter: I've been waiting for you!

Alucard: Answer me! Why is a Belmont planning the resurrection of Count Dracula?!

Richter: Count Dracula rises but once every century, and my role is over. If I can resurrect him, then the battle will last for eternity!

Alucard: ...if those are your true feelings, then so be it!

Alucard: It's over...Belmont.

Richter: So the war between humans and vampires finally ends here...

Alucard: ...

Richter: What need for the shepherd when the wolves have all gone... My time on this world has come to an end...

Alucard: So you made it.

Maria: Alucard! How is Richter?

Alucard: I'm sorry...

Maria: I see... Thank you for stopping him... Do you suppose that this too is Fate?

Alucard: ... So your journey is over as well then?

Maria: No, not until I learn what caused Richter's madness.

Alucard: I understand... Well then, may the Gods guard you along the way. Farewell.

Maria: You as well Alucard. Good-bye.


	2. Good Ending

Shaft: You have defeated me. But all is not yet lost. The resurrection of Count Dracula is at hand! Ha ha ha ha!

14. Alucard, Maria, and Richter after destroying the orb

Richter: No...what have I done?

Maria : Thank you Alucard, for saving the fo- I mean, Richter.

Richter: Alucard? The same Alucard who joined forces with my ancestor Trevor Belmont? That was over four hundred thousand years ago.

Alucard: No time for small talk. Is the person who controlled you in that castle over there?

Richter: Yes I think so.

Alucard: Maria, take the food and leave here. I'll finish this.

Maria : I see...good luck.

Richter: What about me?

Alucard: Take Belmont with you.

15. Alucard and Death at the Abandoned Pit

Death : So you've made it this far. In the name of your father, cease this foolishness!

Alucard: Not while there is breath in my body or food in this castle.

Death : Then, for the Master, I will feast on your food this night!

16. Alucard and Shaft at the center of the Black Marble Gallery

Shaft : You have done well in making it this far. I would expect no less from the son of our Master chef.

Alucard: So you are the one who was controlling Belmont.

Shaft : Yes. I am the dark priest called Shaft. This world must be cleansed in the forge of Chaos.

Alucard: Why did you make Belmont lord of this castle? And why did you take our food?

Shaft : For centuries, vampire hunters have defeated evil with holy power. But, if two vampire hunters were to fight each other...

Alucard: But Belmont's power is supreme among vampire hunters. None other could defeat him.

Shaft : Exactly. That's why I removed him as a threat, by making him into lord of this castle. All it took was food.

Alucard: But your plan has failed.

Shaft : Has it indeed? We'll see what happens after I destroy your weak human side.

Shaft : Ugh! No!

Alucard: You claim to love the darkness. Go then and dwell there for all eternity.

Shaft : But...but my goal is achieved! Chef Dracula has come to purify this corrupt world... with the searing flames of Chaos.

17. Final battle with Dracula

Alucard: Father...

Dracula: Well met, my son! It's been a long time.

Alucard: I was hoping we would not see each other again. I can't allow you to leave here with this food, Father.

Dracula: You have ever been the ally of humans. Have you forgotten what they did to your mother?! Have you forgotten what they did to our food?!

Alucard: Think you I would forget such a thing?! No! But neither do I seek revenge against them.

Dracula: Still uttering the same nonsense. No matter. Now is the time to put aside your weak human side. And join me in REMAKING THIS PIZZA CHAIN!

Alucard: Dracula! In the name of my mother, I will defeat you and your Pizza Huts again!

18: Good Ending Lead-In

Alucard: Go back whence you came! Trouble the soul of my Mother no more!

Dracula: How? How is that I have been so defeated?

Alucard: You have been doomed ever since you lost the ability to love the food you cooked.

Dracula: Ah...sarcasm. 'For what profit is it to a main if he gains the world, and loses his own soul'?. Matthew 16:26 I believe.

Alucard: ...

Dracula: Tell me. What... What were Lisa's last words?

Alucard: She said "Do not hate humans. If you cannot eat with them, then at least take not their food. For their's is already a hard lot." She also said to tell you that she would love you for all of eternity...

Dracula: Lisa, forgive me. Farewell my son...

Alucard: Farewell Father.

19: Ending.

Alucard: So you made it.

Maria: Alucard! I'm glad your all right!

Richter: I'm sorry. 'Tis my fault that you had to fight your own father...

Alucard: Fear not. I had my own reasons for destroying him and his food chain.

Richter: It must have been painful for you.

Alucard: Indeed. But you must always remember that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good chefs to cook nothing...

Richter: I understand.

Maria: Alucard, what will you do now?

Alucard: The blood that flows in my veins is cursed. 'Twould be best for this world if I were to never cook again.

Maria: ... I see...

Alucard: Farewell then. We'll not eat again.

Maria: ... Alucard...

Richter: Don't you want to go after him, Maria?

Maria: ... I'm sorry. I can't let him and his food disappear from my life.

Richter: It's all right. Go after him. Perhaps you can save his haunted cooking.

Maria: Thank you Richter... Fare thee well.

Richter: And yourself, dear lady.


End file.
